galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sol System - List
The Sol System Affiliation: United Stars of the Galaxies (Previous: Xunx Reach, United Earth) Location: Sol Space – Sol Sector – Upward Quadrant Star: GIII A yellow post flare –stable – Star name: Sol Eight Major planet, Inner and outer Asteroid belt, 98 Planetoids and large Moons. The Sol System is the home system of the human species Homo Sapiens (Terrans) and one of the most utilized and inhabited star systems in the USotG and the known Universe. The Solar System consists of the Sun and the astronomical objects bound to it by gravity, all of which formed from the collapse of a giant molecular cloud approximately 4.6 billion years ago. Of the many objects that orbit the Sun, most of the mass is contained within eight relatively solitary planets whose orbits are almost circular and lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic plane. The four smaller inner planets, [[Mercury]], [[Venus]], [[Earth]] and [[Mars]], also called the terrestrial planets, are primarily composed of rock and metal. The four outer planets, the [[gas giants]], are substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, [[Jupiter]] and [[Saturn]], are composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the two outermost planets, [[Uranus]] and [[Neptune]], are composed largely of ices, such as water, ammonia and methane, and are often referred to separately as "ice giants". The Solar System is also home to a number of regions populated by smaller objects. The [[asteroid belt]], which lies between Mars and Jupiter, is similar to the terrestrial planets as it is composed mainly of rock and metal. Beyond Neptune's orbit lie the [[Kuiper belt]] and scattered disc; linked populations of [[Trans-Neptunian objects]] composed mostly of ices such as water, ammonia and methane. Within these populations, five individual objects, [[Ceres]], Pluto, [[Haumea]], [[Makemake]] and Eris, are recognized to be large enough to have been rounded by their own gravity, and are thus termed [[dwarf planets]]. In addition to thousands of small bodies in those two regions, various other small body populations, such as comets, [[centaurs]] and interplanetary dust, freely travel between regions. # SOL The Star itself is occupied by a small colony of Non Corps known as the Solar Knights, dedicated to closely monitor the star # Sol Castle This special designed Gigamon Class space station made of special Radiation opaque and Heat reflecting Neutronium coated ultronit and under permanent strong shields was established after the Kermac Sol attack during the third Intergalactic War to be a last line of defence against all star based attacks. Sol Castle became a prime Solar physics research center and has many research institutes. It is also a research and development center for offensive and defensive Star weapons. Sol Castle is the 3rd most important knowledge and research center for solar research right after Wurgus University and Brightlight. # Mercury Mercury is the innermost and smallest planet in the Solar System,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_(planet)orbiting Sol. Right after the Ascent it was used as manufacturing and heavy industry planet due to the rich resources of heavy elements and metals. It became the headquarters of the then highly secret and now infamous and well known Deathworx Inc. (then a semi government agency to develop chemical and biological weapons of mass destruction) the famous P Bomb was developed here. Mercury lost much of its importance as a heavy industry and manufacturing center after the formation of the Union and became an end store depot for materials considered too dangerous to recycle or destroy. Depot Pandora became famous for storing humankinds most toxic and most dangerous waste products. This grew into a very specialized industry and grew into the biggest business venture of a then small Sol system based Mega Corporation called Schwartz Industries , then known as Schwartz Heavy Industries. Schwartz moved its headquarters from Earth to Mercury and Mariner City virtually exploded from a small outpost type town to one of the largest cities in the Sol System. Pandora Depot is long emptied and is now a vibrant residential area. While SII has moved its HQ to Omni Planet, it maintains its Human resource department on Mercury and all SII HR management is handled via SII Mercury. This in turn led other companies, time labor, office support companies, employee resource companies and SII employee associations to locate here as well. Mercury is a vibrant, very business professional oriented community of over 32 Million. Mercury is the only connection to Sol Castle and connected via Shuttle, Inter system taxis and Sol tram to Sol HUB and thus to the rest of the Sol System and the Universe. # Venus Venus is the second planet from the Sun, orbiting it every 224.7 Earth days. The planet is named after Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty Venus is classified as a terrestrial planet and it is sometimes called Earth's "sister planet due to the similar size, gravity, and bulk composition. Venus is covered with an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of sulfuric acid, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. Venus has the densest atmosphere of all the terrestrial planets in the solar system, consisting mostly of carbon dioxide. Venus has no carbon cycle to lock carbon back into rocks and surface features, nor does it seem to have any organic life to absorb it in biomass. A younger Venus is believed to have possessed Earth-like oceans,[11] but these evaporated as the temperature rose. Venus's surface is a dusty dry desertscape with many slab-like rocks, periodically refreshed by volcanism. The water has most likely dissociated, and, because of the lack of a planetary magnetic field, the hydrogen has been swept into interplanetary space by the solar wind.[12] The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of the Earth. While Venus has been heavily utilized and settled right after Luna and Mars and has been densely populated; terra forming (even though technically now easily and cheap) have not been implemented until very recently and only in a few local areas. It’s original environment is virtually untouched and unchanged. The fourteen major surface cities are domed but have long spread below and beyond their domes. Venus is famous for its biological and xeno biological research institutes, research facilities and the largest Zoo in the known Universe drawing experts, scientists and millions of visitors every month to Venus. The University of Venus ( Karl Neugruber University of Aphroditie City) is without question the most prestigious and elite university for zoology and xeno biology related sciences, even Saresii sending their best students to Venus. While all Sol System traffic in and out of the system are handled by Sol Hub Space ports, Venus is the only Sol System planet still maintaining its own Class D Spaceport, specifically designed to handle and transfer fragile, dangerous and rare life forms. Venus is one of the main exchange trade centers for Legal non sentient life from trade, especially exotics. Earth THE SEVEN HEAVENS Elysium, Paradise, Nirwana ,Bliss, Wolke Sieben, Eden, Tinseltown Seven orbital colonies between Earth and Luna. It is here where the Mega rich Terrans live or at least have a domicile. These colonies are very old and “Old Money” lives here in Ultra Lux conditions. Only actual land owner ship on Terra is more exclusive than these. Security is tight and access is only possible via small Transmatter tunnel stations in Paris, London, Berlin , New York, Moscow, Bejing and Dheli. LUNA The large earth moon, known to the Terrans simply as Moon but due to the many settled moons in the sol system it is now officially called Luna. Luna was the very first Earth colony and is heavily utilized and densely populated. It is still one of the major industrial sites of the Sol system but the focus from heavy industry has switched to product development and the production of finest Terran tech items. Especially Computronics , biotronic components and nano precision robotics. The largest employer is SII Arms manufacturing the famous TKU weapons for the fleet. Even tough SOL HUB is the main traffic center, Luna maintains a Class C space port that is frequented by space bus. Luna is connected to Earth via Transmatter tunnels. The largest cities are Amstrong City, Apollo 11 and Lunocot-opolis. Main Imports are high tech components and food items. Main export are Computronic components and hand weapons SOL HUB Sol Hub is a very large space station on an z axis orbit around the sun between Earth and Mars. It is the main traffic hub of the system and almost all traffic in and out of the system is going through that station. It features 6 Class A space ports, hotels, logistic companies and it is the Headquarter of Gray Lines Space Bus Inc. (one of the four Space bus service provider companies of the Union). Sol Hub is one of the biggest Space Train stations, connecting Sol with direct connections to Sares, Ulta, Pan Saran and Saran destinations. MARS Category:Lists Category:Fragments Category:Solar Systems